


A through Z

by Augustine01189



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Bandom - Freeform, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Freeform, Gay, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustine01189/pseuds/Augustine01189
Summary: Tyler and Josh have a boring sex life, don't get me wrong, they enjoy it, but it's boring. Tyler comes up with an idea to spice their love life up a little. Welcome to A through Z





	1. Let's Begin

Tyler was laying in bed his face red, his chest heaving. Josh was in the bathroom grabbing a towel to clean themselves up. They had just finished having sex. It wasn’t the best, it wasn’t the worst. Tyler was always satisfied with what they did together, but he could tell that Josh didn’t feel the same. The problem is, Tyler doesn’t know how to remedy the problem, he doesn’t think he’s a very kinky person, at least he’s never tried, so Tyler doesn’t know where to begin.

<><><>

“Josh, can you come in here for a minute?” Tyler was on the blue couch in the living room, a scrabble board sitting on the coffee table with a mess of the tiles around it. A mason jar sits next to the board as well with a label on the lid reading “A through Z”. Josh walked into the room two bowls of mac and cheese in his hands. He’s smiling, a spattering of cheese powder on his shoulder. “Wassup Ty?” He asks, sitting down and handing the food to his boyfriend.  
“I want to try something.” Tyler said, a slightly nervous smile taking over his face, his hands twiddle with a Scrabble tile. Josh is leaned back, relaxed, and enjoying his food.  
“And what’s that?” Tyler takes a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say first. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. It had been quiet for a few seconds, not the comfortable silence that the couple usually shared, but a tense silence, but maybe that was only on Tyler’s side. Josh looks completely relaxed.   
“When we have sex… I can tell you’re not satisfied anymore.” Josh opens his mouth, ready to speak, but Tyler stops him. “Don’t try to make me feel better, I know you Josh, I know it’s boring now. So, I’ve thought up something that I think will make us both happy when it comes to the bedroom.” Tyler grabbed a few tiles off of the coffee table and handed them to Josh, he seemed confused. “Can you read me the letters on the tiles please?” Tyler asked, looking at the one he had in his own hand, the letter D.  
“Uh ok, I have F, G, and W.” Josh is trying to figure out how these little tiles with letters painted on them have to do with their sex life. Tyler thinks for a few seconds about examples, then spoke again, “G stands for game, something were playing now.” Josh still looks confused. “Ok I’m explaining this badly, basically every week one of us draws a letter and we have to figure out a kink that goes with it, then act on that kink…”  
Tyler can see that Josh now understands. He smiles a little and looks at more letters on the table. “Ok, let’s do it.”


	2. K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun against the wall

“So I guess I’ll go first.” Tyler says, grabbing the mason jar off of the bookshelf. He’s been looking forward to this, getting to explore new things with Josh. Josh watches as Tyler shakes the jar, then reaches in and grabs a tile. “K. I picked K.” Tyler says, staring at the little piece of wood in his hand.  
“The hell does that stand for?” Josh asks, rubbing the back of his neck. Tyler thinks for a second, he can’t seem to think of anything off the top of his head, but he has a few days to figure it out. Josh kisses Tyler on the top of his head, “I’m sure you’ll think of something fun.”

<><><>  
It’s days later and Tyler can’t think of anything so he falls back on his last resort, the internet. With about 20 minutes of browsing around the internet, Tyler stumbled upon a website called “the dictionary of sexy things”. Maybe this would have what he was looking for. Scrolling through, there wasn’t much there. Literally the word ‘kinky’ was at the top of the page. The only one that was at all appealing wasn’t even really a kink. ‘Knee Knocker, rough sex while standing that causes the receiver to barely be able walk afterward.’   
“Fuck it, we’ll go with that.” Tyler shut his computer and walked into the living room. Josh was sitting on the couch playing Breath of the Wild, a hard game to tear him away from. Tyler sits down on the couch quietly and watches Josh play.   
After a few minutes, Tyler scoots closer, putting a hand on Josh’s thigh. “Josh, I’m bored.” Tyler says, trying to pry his boyfriend’s attention away from the TV. 

 

“Do you want to play?” Josh asks, pausing the game while Link stands on top of a mountain. “No...” Tyler says, placing a hand on Josh’s chest, leaning in, and kissing his jaw. He chuckles lowly and tosses the controller aside, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist.   
“Would this take care of your boredom?” Josh asks, pushing Tyler down onto the couch and kissing his neck. Tyler hummed, stretching his neck out to allow the yellow haired boy access. He wrapped his legs around Josh, pulling their bodies closer. Josh got the hint, slowly rutting his hips into Tyler’s, causing him to moan quietly.   
They kissed heavily, panting and pulling on each other, trying to get closer than physically possible. “Josh I have an idea.” Tyler said in between kisses. Josh looked at him expectantly. “I want you to fuck me against the wall.” The words felt foreign coming from Tyler’s mouth, he usually wanted comfy romantic things, not rough and dirty.   
“That sounds so good.” Josh replied, pulling himself up and helping Tyler off the couch. They kissed across the living room, Josh pushing Tyler’s back against the wall, holding him there with his hips. Josh growled deep in his chest, knowing how much this turns Tyler on, he had the smaller man rutting up and mouthing at his boyfriend’s neck.   
“Tyler, would you be ever so kind as to turn around?” Josh asked in a low grainy voice, pressing his fingers into Tyler’s hips. Tyler complied, turning around and sticking his ass out. Josh leaned forward, pressing himself into the curve of Tyler’s back and grinding up. Tyler shuddered, reaching behind himself to grab at his boyfriend’s hips and pull him closer.  
“So eager baby, slow down, I’m getting there.” Josh whispered as he unbuckled his jeans, letting them drop down to his knees, right under where Tyler’s name was carved into his skin. Tyler was fumbling with his own belt buckle one handed while the other was grabbing at Josh’s thigh.

Once they had both stripped from the waist down, the fun really began. Josh had excused himself for a moment to grab some things from the bedroom. When he returned there was the snap of the cap of a small bottle, then Josh’s fingers were at Tyler’s entrance, prodding slowly.   
“I already prepped.” Tyler says, panting and looking back at Josh. Josh raises his eyebrows and smirks, slipping a finger in to test this fact. He chuckled softly, running a hand up Tyler’s back.  
“So you’ve been planning?” He asks, watching as Tyler nods and presses his ass backward, presenting it. Josh leans forward, his cock pressing in between Tyler’s cheeks, he presses a firm kiss on the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. “Just go already.” Tyler says, huffing slightly. Josh grabs ahold of his dick and presses the tip against Tyler’s hole, he sinks in easily.

“I’m not going to be gentle.” Josh growls, biting into Tyler’s shoulder as he starts thrusting slowly. “Use me Joshua.” Tyler replies, looking back at Josh. Josh smirks and pulls Tyler into him, picking up speed with each snap of his hips. Tyler moans, one hand bracing him against the wall, the other clawing at Josh’s thigh, silently begging for him to go faster. Josh bit harder on Tyler’s shoulder, fucking into him with an almost primal energy.  
“Fuck Josh, just like that, right there.” Tyler panted, his shoulders and back gleaming with sweat. Josh reached forward and grabbed a fistfull of his boyfriend’s fluffy hair, pulling his head back.  
“Shut up.” He snapped, pressing Tyler harder into the wall and fucking him deeper. Tyler restrained moans, practically sobbing with pleasure, not even able to open his eyes. Josh kept hitting his prostate, in an almost rhythmic way, it was too much. Meanwhile, Josh threw his head back and slowed his thrusts, he was getting close but he wanted this moment to last forever. ‘Fuck it’ he thought and rammed himself as far as he could into Tyler, and then continuing his relentless pace. Tyler’s entire body suddenly tensed as he let out a whine, coming onto the wall in front of him. Josh grinned, making his boyfriend cum without even laying a hand on his cock, something he hadn’t done in a long time.

It wasn’t long until Josh had his hand around Tyler’s throat pulling him closer as he filled his boyfriend, his dick endlessly pumping Tyler full to the brim. He pulled out and watched the mess drip out onto the hardwood, smiling to himself. Tyler stood there, leaning against the wall and shaking, there was a prominent bite mark bleeding slightly on his left shoulder, and his hair was sticking up all over the place from Josh’s grabbing. It was a beautiful sight. He walked over and kissed the tired boy on the temple, helping him stand up. Tyler knees shook as he was barely able to stand. Through his red face and sweaty hair, he was smiling, this dopey half lidded smirk full of satisfaction. Josh helped Tyler wobble into the bathroom for a shower. Just as Josh was shutting the door to leave Tyler to shower in peace Tyler said “Josh, K is for Knee-Knocker.”


	3. H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler explore the darker side of dirty talk

It’s been a week since Tyler and Josh had finished their ‘K’ prompt and Josh was itching to draw a new letter. He loved the planning Tyler had put into it, so he was excited to try it out for himself.   
“Ok, my turn.” Josh said, taking the mason jar down from a shelf. Tyler waited on the couch with bated breath, his whole body thrumming with excitement. Josh drew a slip of paper and unfolded it, he smirked and sat down next to Tyler, who tried to peek over Josh’s shoulder.   
“C’mon Jish, what is it?” Tyler asked. Josh smiled. “H” 

 

It was a few days later and Josh was arriving home from work at the local pet store. He had ‘H’ all planned out in his head and was ready to get down to business. The first thing that came to mind when he though of kinky things starting with the letter H was humiliation. Something Josh had wanted to try for a while now, but didn’t bring up in fear of Tyler being uncomfortable with the idea. Tyler always enjoyed being praised in bed Josh wasn’t entirely sure how his boyfriend would take to the idea of being insulted. Hopefully it would go well.  
“Tyler, I’m home!” He shouted, kicking off his shoes and padding into the living room. Tyler was sitting on the couch, the cat in his lap, and a can of Red Bull in his hand. The brunette smiled “Hi Jish, how was your day?” Josh sat down next to Tyler, placing a kiss on his cheek.   
“Ah ya know, selling dog food and parakeets is always a thrill. How was yours?” Josh settled into the couch, turning his eyes toward the TV, where game of thrones was blasting its theme song.   
“Sure sounds it.” Tyler mumbled, taking a sip of his drink. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Josh had his hands on Tyler, planting a slow kiss on his jaw.   
“I wanted to talk about this letter.” Josh said, reaching down and scratching their cat, Spooky, behind the ear.   
“What about it? Can’t think of anything? I had a hard time with mine.” Tyler replied, muting the TV so they could talk without the sounds of medieval murder in the background.   
“Nah it’s just, it crosses a line, the thing I’ve come up with.” Josh says, watching Tyler’s face turn quizzical.   
“What do you mean?”   
“So the first thing I thought of was humiliation, which is a kink I’ve been wanting to try, but I also don’t want to insult you.” Tyler look relieved when Josh spoke, thinking that he had thought of something much worse. He sat silently for a second, thinking about the kink. Tyler did have a thing for praise, but also hearing Josh talk dirty like that would be really hot.   
“Let’s try it.” He said. Josh’s face lit up, he was excited for this. 

That night the two were cuddled in bed, lazily making out. Josh just couldn’t keep his hands to himself, they roamed Tyler’s body, one cupping the nape of his neck, the other squeezing his ass. Tyler let out a little hum as he broke away from their kiss to mouth at Josh’s neck.   
“Tyler, ah, feels good.” Josh sputtered. Anytime someone touched his neck he just melted into a pile of goo. Josh didn’t want to be a pile of goo though, he wanted to be strong, he wanted to be dominant, he wanted Tyler to be putty in his hands. Josh flipped them over so he was resting between Tyler’s thighs. Tyler squirmed, grabbing onto the fabric of Josh’s T shirt just to get close to him. Josh grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and hoisted him up so that he was basically in Josh’s lap. Josh connected his lips with Tyler’s neck, the brunette threw his head back and let out a whine while Josh bit into the soft skin next to his windpipe. Reaching down He palmed the bulge in Tyler’s boxers, smirking as his dick strained against the fabric.   
“Look at you, a desperate little slut. Hard just from me kissing you.” Josh growled, pulling Tyler flush against his chest and grinding up into his ass. Tyler moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Josh’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Josh reached up and pulled his boyfriends shirt over his head, admiring the perfect skin on his chest.   
Josh then removed his shirt, fumbling with it for a second before throwing it onto the floor.   
“Take em off.” Josh rumbled, toying with the waistband of Tyler’s grey sweatpants, pulling them down, his erection bobbing out. Tyler wiggled his pants the rest of the way off, rather awkwardly though due to the fact he was straddling Josh. Josh didn’t even bother with removing his boxers, instead he just pulled his cock through the slit, allowing it to slot itself in Tyler’s thighs.   
“I can see you drooling over my cock, do you want me to ruin you with it?” Josh purred, giving it a quick stroke with one hand. Tyler nodded, licking his lips. Josh rested one hand on Tyler’s cheek, “Suck.” He said, presenting three fingers for Tyler to wet. 

Once Tyler had properly lubed Josh’s fingers, they were being used to stretch Tyler out, scissoring and pumping to make what came next as comfortable as possible. Josh slipped his fingers out and wiped them on the bedspread, then he flipped them around, pushing Tyler’s head into the mattress.   
“Are you ready for me, slut? You better be because I will not be gentle. You are for me to use for my pleasure.” Josh growled into Tyler’s ear, making the brunette shiver. Secretly, Josh felt slightly bad about speaking this way to Tyler, but clearly he was enjoying it. Tyler’s legs were shaking already, without even being touched.   
“Yes sir.” Tyler whispered, “I am nothing but a fucktoy” these words made Josh’s dick strain with anticipation.   
“Shut up.” Josh pushed Tyler’s head down and spit into his hand, lubing up his cock. Very slowly, he pressed in, knowing that spit wasn’t the best lube.   
Once Josh’s head was fully in, Tyler clenched making white spots appear in Josh’s vision.   
“So eager aren’t you my little slut?” Josh buried himself as far as he could inside Tyler, rolling his hips just to tease his boyfriends prostate. Tyler let out a pathetic little whimper. Ever so slowly, Josh started to rock his hips back and forth, sinking his nails into Tyler’s thighs. Now he’s getting into this, fucking Tyler faster and faster with the occasional slap on the ass. Tyler was a whining mess, trying his best to keep quiet, but failing as little pants of Josh’s name and profanities leaking out.   
For a brief moment, Josh stopped thrusting and grabbed Tyler by the hair and a shoulder, pulling him up so his back was flush against Josh’s chest. He readjusted and started fucking faster than before while growling insults into Tyler’s ear.   
“Ah fuck right there.” Tyler said reaching behind and grabbing onto Josh’s shoulder.   
“Who told you you could speak, slut?” Josh spat, clamping a hand down over his boyfriends mouth. Apart from his harsh tone, Josh was still looking to please Tyler, so he kept going at the same angle, ramming himself over and over again into Tyler’s prostate.   
Josh was getting close, but felt no need to slow down. all that was heard in the room was the slapping of skin on skin, and the pants of both men. Josh reached around and grabbed Tyler’s dick, pumping along with his thrusts. Not long after “Ah fuck Tyler, my dirty little whore, making me feel so good” Josh’s whole body was tensing as he rutted into Tyler a few more times before cumming hard. Filling Tyler with a weeks worth of seed. Josh gave Tyler’s cock a few more flicks of his wrist and he was cumming too,  
Getting cum on the blankets and Josh’s hand.   
Josh waited a while to pull out. Maybe he waited to long, but he was just so exhausted. When he did pull out, Tyler collapsed onto his stomach, cum leaking out of his ass, looking absolutely wrecked. Josh was lost in thought for a few moments before he scooped his boyfriend up bridal style and marched him to the bathroom.   
“Here Ty, I’m gonna run you a bath. You did so good baby.” He said in a soft voice, running his hand through Tyler’s hair. Josh turned on the hot water and sat with Tyler for a few minutes in silence.   
“Josh?” He asked “Is it weird that I fucking loved that?” Tyler said, giving a small chuckle.   
“I really enjoyed it too, Ty.” Josh replied, making a mental note to explore this further in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the car with my family, hope no one saw, this is pretty bad.


End file.
